Forbidden
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: Hermione realizes she can't have Remus even though she wants him badly, and she does in return. Being with him is all she wants and needs, but they are limited to one last night together.


**Summary **- Hermione realizes she can't have Remus even though she wants him badly, and she does in return. Being with him is all she wants and needs, but they are limited to one last night together.  
  
**A/N**-I will be making another chapter to this probably. Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer**- I own nothing but the obvious.  
  
**Forbidden**  
  
I sit here looking around the room at all of the couples, and I think of you. I think of what we had and all that could have happened but I see now that it is impossible for us to be together. They would not except it. I find myself wanting you so badly but I know that I cannot have you, and probably never will.  
  
I see them dancing closely, holding each other in their arms and I think of us. How good it felt to be in your arms, have your lips gently caress mine. I sit here and close my eyes and I can almost feel your touch. I then open my eyes and you are standing there in front of me, holding out your hand and asking me to dance. My mind is saying "No, don't do it! You'll lose control!" Yet my heart speaks first and I slowly reach out and take your hand, rise from my seat and I follow you out to the dance floor.   
  
_**I've got a funny feeling   
The moment that your lips touched mine   
Something shot right through me   
My heart skipped a beat in time   
There's a different feel about you tonight   
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things   
I even think I saw a flash of light   
It felt like electricity **  
_  
I reluctantly lean into you as the music envelopes us in it's slow sultry beat and I lose all sense of control. You have taken me over once again. "How does it feel to have control once again?! How does it feel to have me in your arms and know that I can never resist you?! You filthy bastard, you!" I am aching to scream at you, but your kinds sweet soul does not deserve such words.  
  
I breathe in deeply as I feel you drawing me closer and like a small child I obey and fall into you, because I have already fallen for you. As I take in the air my senses take in your deep scent. That old spice aftershave drives me crazy and when the night is over I can somehow tell that it will be all over my body as will your kisses and gentle touch.   
  
Somehow I find myself thinking that you wore it just to drive me over the edge. I also believe you have charmed your sharp yet kind blue eyes to put some sort of unwritten spell on me. And your touch to weave unforgettable memories into my mind.  
  
**_You shouldn't kiss me like this   
Unless you mean it like that   
Cause I'll just close my eyes   
And I won't know where I'm at   
We'll get lost on this dance floor   
Spinnin' around   
And around   
And around   
And around   
  
They're all watchin' us now   
They think we're falling in love   
They'd never believe we're just friends   
When you kiss me like this   
I think you mean it like that   
If you do maybe kiss me again   
_**  
Why have you done this to me? Why me of all people? There are so many more desirable women more deserving of your love, why did it have to be me? I try to get away but you drag me back into this whirlpool of yours with that infamous Marauder's smirk. This is so forbidden but the more dangerous this is, the more I love it, the more I find it exciting_**.  
  
They're all watchin' us now   
They think we're falling in love   
They'd never believe we're just friends   
When you kiss me like this   
I think you mean it like that   
If you do maybe kiss me again   
  
Everybody swears we make the perfect pair   
But dancing is as far as it goes   
Girl you've never moved me quite   
The way you moved me tonight   
I just wanted you to know   
I just wanted you to know   
**_  
I want to be in your arms forever. Just the thought of being alone with you sends pleasurable chills up my spine, and I await the moment that you ca hold me peacefully. The both of us know that will never happen, God knows you will hold me in your arms but it will never be peaceful, there will always be milestones and breaking points between us.  
  
_**You shouldn't kiss me like this   
Unless you mean it like that   
Cause I'll just close my eyes   
And I won't know where I'm at   
We'll get lost on this dance floor   
Spinnin' around   
And around   
And around   
And around   
  
They're all watchin' us now   
They think we're falling in love   
They'd never believe we're just friends   
When you kiss me like this   
I think you mean it like that   
If you do baby kiss me again   
Kiss me again **_  
  
But I know that will never happen. Things will never work out. But I want you to know that you have tonight with me, so don't let me go tonight. 


End file.
